Pop
Name: Pop Gender: Male Animal: Bear Color: Tan/Light Brown Relatives: Cub (son) and an unknown wife Episode Count: 38 TV Count: 3 Kill Count: 20+ Deaths: 15 (12 from Regular Episodes, 3 from Smoochies) First Appearance: Havin' a Ball First Death: Havin' a Ball First Victim: Cub from Chip Off the Ol' Block Voice Actor: Aubrey Ankrum Pop is one of the main characters in the Happy Tree Friends series. Character bio A light brown bear. He is another adult character. Some people refer to him as the stereotypically clueless, bathrobe-wearing, pipe-smoking 1950s style sitcom father. He never appeared in any episode without Cub (excluding his BBQ smoochie and Milk Pong), though Cub has appeared in multiple episodes without Pop. He was originally going to appear in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, but the creators considered it weird for Pop to kill Flaky. Instead Flippy took his place which explains why Flippy had Pop's voice. His son Cub often dies as a result of both his attention and inattention - although it's clear that he loves him. In the web series he usually didn't know of his son's deaths (as evidenced in Chip Off the Ol' Block, Snip Snip Hooray!, Water Way to Go and Hello Dolly), but he is more aware of them in the TV series (as evidenced in And the Kitchen Sink, Ipso Fatso, Sea What I Found, Who's to Flame?, Every Litter Bit Hurts, As You Wish and Gems the Breaks). He isn't very bright as seen in Easy For You to Sleigh where he disables the noisy smoke detector, leading to both their deaths from carbon monoxide poisoning. When he tries to save his son, he often kills him by mistake and sometimes kills himself too. The only time Pop killed Cub intentionally was in Read 'em and Weep, when Cub was possessed by a demon (though Pop kills him after Lumpy had already exorcised the demon from Cub). In both the Internet shorts and the TV series, he survives almost every episode in which he appears. When he does die, a lot of these deaths involve fire or explosions. Pop is one of the few characters in the show who has a much more intelligible way of speaking. He almost speaks clear words in some of the episodes he appears in and even reads a story of "The Night Before Christmas" to Cub in one of them. There is evidence in the recent episode Can't Stop Coffin that Pop may very well be a widower, due to the fact that in their cameo in the episode, he and Cub are seen mourning at a gravestone which probably belongs to his dead wife. Pop surivies in most of the episodes he appears in, but he does die in Havin' A Ball, Flippin' Burgers, Class Act, Stealing the Spotlight, Easy For You to Sleigh, Who's to Flame?, As You Wish, Aw Shucks!, Every Litter Bit Hurts, Mime To Five and Wingin' It. http:// http:// *Havin' a Ball *As you Wish *Mime to Five *Every Litter Bit Hurts http:// *Havin' a Ball *Chip Off the Ol' Block *Snip Snip Hooray! *Water Way to Go *Stealing the Spotlight *Pop's BBQ Smoochie *And the Kitchen Sink *Doggone It! *A Hole Lotta Love *Read 'em and Weep *Pop & Cub's Christmas Smoochie * http:// *Out of Sight, Out of Mime (DVD Only) *Class Act *From Hero to Eternity *Don't Yank My Chain *Sea What I Found *Easy For You to Sleigh *Every Litter Bit Hurts *Mime to Five *Letter Late Than Never *Easy Comb, Easy Go *A Sucker For Love Pt.1 *A Sucker For Love Pt.2 *Wrath of Con *Milk Pong http:// *Flippin' Burgers *Hello Dolly! *Ipso Fatso *Concrete Solution *Who's to Flame? *As You Wish *Gems the Breaks *See What Develops *Aw, Shucks! *Wingin' It *Can't Stop Coffin *Just Desert http:// *Chore Loser http:// *Full time Father - Every episode he has starred in *Enviromental Volunteer- Every Litter Bits Hurts http:// http:// http:// #Havin' a Ball: Sliced into pieces by helicopter rotors. #Flippin' Burgers: Crushed by burger joint door from an explosion caused by Flippy along with Cub. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #Stealing the Spotlight: Is boiled to death by Lumpy's bright lights. #Pop's BBQ Smoochie Light: Lights a BBQ grill with meths, but is too powerful and the grill explodes. Charcoal pieces then fall and burn a hole through his head. #Pop's BBQ Smoochie Corn: Pop eats some corn, but then a flame from the grill pops the corn inside him, presumably crushing his organs into popcorn. #Pop's BBQ Smoochie Kabob: A kabob stick impales Pop through the eye and out of the other side of his head. #Easy For You to Sleigh: Dies of suffocation from smoke. #Who's to Flame?: Seen burnt to death on the ground. Death not shown, though he presumably dies when a firetruck explodes. #Every Litter Bit Hurts: Impaled through head with flaming pine cone, then burns to death. #As You Wish!: Impaled on the edge of Sniffles' rocket along with Petunia. #Mime to Five: Because of a magnified audio feedback, his ears get damaged, his eardrums rupture, and he is impaled by windshield glass shards. #Aw, Shucks!: Crushed by a giant piece of popcorn. #Wingin' It: Sucked out of plane along with Cub. #Wrath of Con: Comic Con Center collapses on him. http:// #Overkill DVD box set: Presumed killed by Flippy's bomb. (Death not seen) #Hop on Pop June 2009 Calendar: Impaled in the stomach by some scissors Cub was holding (Death not seen) #Ice Slide: Flattend by Cro-Marmot. #Bar-B-Qued Ribs August 2007 Calendar: Killed when the barbeque explodes when he lights it. #Un-named Wallpaper: Killed when Flippy's Dynamite explodes. (Death not seen) http:// #Fire Escape: Falls to his death. http:// #Making a Good Bleed: Dies in car explosion. http:// http:// #Havin' a Ball: (Before death) Hit by numerous cars while trying to cross the road. #Class Act: Burnt by a schoolhouse fire. #And the Kitchen Sink: Walks through a cactus patch. #Doggone It!: Attacked by Whistle. http:// *Cuddles - 2 (And the Kitchen Sink; A Hole Lotta Love) *Giggles - 1 (And the Kitchen Sink) *Toothy - 1 (And the Kitchen Sink) *Lumpy - 1 (A Hole Lotta Love) *Petunia - 1 (A Hole Lotta Love (along with Sniffles) *Handy - 1 (A Hole Lotta Love) *Nutty - 0 *Sniffles - 1 (A Hole Lotta Love) *Cub - 8 (Chip Off the Ol' Block; Snip Snip Hooray; Water Way to Go; And the Kitchen Sink; Sea What I Found; Easy Comb, Easy Go; Read 'em and Weep; Pop & Cub's Christmas Smoochie Gift 2) *Flaky - 1 (And the Kitchen Sink) *The Mole - 0 *Disco Bear - 0 *Russell - 0 *Lifty - 1 (And the Kitchen Sink) *Shifty - 1 (And the Kitchen Sink) *Mime - 1 (A Hole Lotta Love) *Cro-Marmot - 0 *Flippy - 0 *Splendid - 0 *Generic Tree Friends – 0 *Other - (numerous birds in Read 'em and Weep) http:// #April Showers 2005 Wallpaper: Impales Cub with his umbrella.